Jacqueline
by jaclyntaylor0504
Summary: I'm horrible at summaries so I apologize. All Jacqueline ever wanted was to play her piano in the orchestra at the Opera Populaire. But when the opera ghost tries to make her a star, things go haywire. How long will it be before everything goes up in flames?
1. Rehearsals

_He stood behind her as she played the piano. He had been teaching her ever since she had arrived at the Opera Populaire. He was explaining how/what to play with. "You must play from the soul. Leave your thoughts of all life you knew before." She closed her eyes and let her soul take her where she longed to be, in the music. Her voice soon followed as she begun to compose a song. _

_"Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation._

_Darkness stirs, and wakes imagination."_

_The phantom begun to sing with her. She had been writing this song for a year now and she had just finished it.__  
_

_"Silently the senses, abandon their defenses."_

_As she played the musical interlude, the phantom put his arm around her carefully._

* * *

She awoke startled. It had been a month since she had a lesson with the phantom. She had missed him terribly and constantly dreamed of him. He had helped her when no one else would. Only he could understand her loneliness. Christine could never understand it, because she didn't even know. Jacqueline looked down at her gloved hand. Slowly, she started to pull the edge of the black glove off her forearm. Suddenly, there was a soft knock at the door. Jacqueline pulled the glove back up right below her elbow.

She had worn the silk black gloves since she could remember. She remembered screaming when she took off her glove the first time. She had only been six at the time and her mother was still alive. Her mother had rushed into the bathroom to check on her distraught daughter.

* * *

_Mama smiled down at little Jacqueline. "Shhh...ma belle. What's wrong little Lotte?"_

_Jacqueline sniffled,"What's wrong with my arm and hand mama?"_

_"Nothing is wrong with them ma Cherie."_

_"But...they're hideous!" Jacqueline had begun to cry._

_Her mama bent down and wiped away her tears. "Oh Jacqueline, your just special."_

_"Really?" She sniffed again._

_"Yes Little Lotte. God made you this way so that people will love you for you and not just your pretty face." Mama began to tickle her. "Now let's go make some cookies for your papa. He must be hungry after playing the violin all day!"_

* * *

Jacqueline shed a silent tear as she thought of her parents. She opened the door to find none other than Meg Giry. She smiled at the blonde ballet girl. Meg rolled her eyes at Jacqueline as she stood in her pajamas. "What are you doing we're going to be late for rehearsals!" Jacqueline's smile suddenly vanished, "I almost forgot! Let me get dressed and I'll be there in a few minutes!" She slammed the door in her face and ran over to her closet.

She searched through her rack for her favorite rehearsal dress. It was a beautiful deep green velvet day dress with black threading. It was long sleeved and a black satin ribbon was tied around the waist. Her black gloves matched it perfectly and she wore black ballet slippers with it. Finally she found it in the back of her closet. She changed quickly, taming her wild chocolate brown curls. She applied a bit of powder to her face. She opened her emerald green eyes to check her reflection. As usual she wasn't as beautiful as the ballet girl by the name of Christine. That never mattered to her though.

She tied up her ballet slippers and rushed out the door. Her room was right around the corner from the stage. She rushed through the velvet curtains and leapt out into the orchestra pit. She landed in a pirouette right by her piano. Suddenly she heard clapping behind her. She stood up straight and looked towards the stage to see Madame Giry clapping. "If you weren't such a good piano player I'd beg you to be the prima ballerina!"

Jacqueline blushed fiercely when a voice whispered to the two of them, "She is a woman of many talents." She grinned towards Madame who nodded towards her. Her happiness was soon ruined by the prima Donna, "Perhaps job discussions should be discussed before or after practice!" Jacqueline frowned at Carlotta. "Is the Signora ready to warmup?" Carlotta gave her a dirty look, "Of course I am you little toad!"

Jacqueline sat on her piano bench and cracked her knuckles. She begun to play Carlotta's usual warmup. The actors all turned as the beautiful music filled the theater. Jacqueline grinned as she started to play a new song, one no one had ever heard before. It was the song she wrote and she could hear the phantom singing along. He sung so softly that only she could hear him.

"Slowly, gently, night unfurls it's splendor,

Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender,

Turn your face away from the garish light of day,

Turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light,

And listen to the music of the night."

"Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams,

Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before!

Close your eyes let your spirit start to soar!"

She closed her eyes and suddenly it was just the two of them in her mind.

"And you'll live as you've never lived before.

Softly, deftly, music shall caress you,

Hear it, feel it, secretly possess you,

Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind,

In this darkness that you know you cannot fight.

The darkness of the music of the..."

Suddenly a shrill voice broke her barrier and forced her to open her eyes. "How dare you mess up my warmup! You will pay for this little toad!" Carlotta went and started yelling at Monsieur Reyer to fire her. Suddenly the crack of Madame Giry's cane silenced everyone.

"We have a performance tonight! Let us rehearse please!"

As if on cue Monsieur Reyer tapped his stand and begun to conduct. She played her part as she waited for the screeching to start. Sure enough, Carlotta started singing(screeching) her part. She yawned as she played the boring music. As Carlotta's part finally ended and the chorus sung, she noticed Monsieur Lefevre walking towards them with two gentlemen in tow. She rolled my eyes at their reaction to the cast, mostly at how they stared at the ballet girls.

However, as Piangi sang, "Threatened once more by Rome's far reaching grasp," Lefevre interrupted us! Reyer was about to explode, "Monsieur Lefevre we are rehearsing!"

* * *

**A/N**

**Thank you for reading the first chapter in my new POTO fanfic! If you liked it, hated it, or want me to try one of your ideas? Tell me in a review! :)**


	2. The new managers

**A/N**

**Welcome to the second chapter of my new POTO fanfiction! I do not own anything except Jacqueline! I'm sticking pretty close to the original so please bare with me! **

* * *

I looked at the three men in front of me. The man in front was none other than Monsieur Lefevre. The other two looked to be very rich men. "Monsieur Reyer, Madame Giry, please everyone may I have your attention? Thank you." Everyone quieted down but most of the ballet girls still gossiped, including Christine Daae and Meg Giry. Lefevre cleared his throat, "As you all know there have been rumors of my imminent retirement."

I didn't like where this was going and I could tell Madame didn't either. "I can now tell you that these are all true." I watched Carlotta point at Piangi and whisper, "AHA!" "And I would like to introduce the new owners of the Opera Populaire, Monsieur Richard Firmin and Monsieur Gilles Andre." The man named Andre smiled and waved at us as if we were three years old. I could already tell these men knew nothing about the arts. "I'm sure you've all heard about their recent success in the junk business." Andre looked furious, "Scrap metal, actually!" I covered my mouth to stifle a giggle. These guys were complete idiots! I could see two of the ballet rats oogling over the two men.

"And we're deeply honored to introduce our new patron, the Vicomte de Chagny!" If I had been drinking anything I would have done a full spit take! That fop?! The patron?! I gave him a full death glare but I knew he wouldn't recognize me. I could see Christine look hopefully towards the young Vicomte. He was only two years older than the young ballet girl. "My parents and I are honored to support all the arts, especially the world-renowned Opera Populaire." Of course this was all just for the attention! That stupid fop!

Carlotta glared at Lefevre. That poor man, no wonder he was leaving! "Gentlemen, Signora Carlotta Guidicelli, our leading soprano for five seasons now." Carlotta's maids began to clap, "Brava! Brava!" Those suck up managers, and fop, were kissing her hand. I watched Piangi get all upset. "Our leading tenor, Signor Ubaldo Piangi." He bowed his head in thanks.

"An honor, Signor. I believe I'm keeping you from your rehearsal." Yes, you are! Please leave soon! "I will be here this evening to share your great triumph. My apologies, Monsieur." That suck up! He was lucky Reyer was a kind man, "Thank you, Monsieur Le Vicomte, once more if you please, Signor." I played the piano, but my attention was on the retreating Vicomte. I watched him pass Christine and her face fell. I was going to kill him tonight after the performance!

As the ballet begun, I watched Madame explain the ballet to them. Their faces were disgusting, and the way they looked at Christine! I just wanted to barf! When everyone begun to sing again, some poor soul stepped on Carlotta's dress. The song finally ended and I slumped. My fingers ached from the long break they had earlier. I watched Carlotta storm over to the managers. "I hope you're as excited by dancing girls as you're new managers, because I will not be singing!" Here we go again! "Get my doggie, bring my doggie, bye bye." I rolled my eyes at the diva and turned my attention to Madame Giry. I could hear the managers groveling across the stage. Madame's eyes met mine, and I could see that something was going to happen as soon as the men mentioned the aria.

Reyer tapped his baton and I began to play the opening. As the screeching began I looked at the rafters. There was a sudden flash of a cape. I watched as the backdrop fell on Carlotta, mid-sentence. I could hear Meg whisper, "He's here! The phantom of the opera!" Well of course he's here! He's always here! Piangi and the maids helped Carlotta up. "Buquet, for gods sake man what's going on up there?!" Lefevre looked as if he was about to strangle the stagehand.

"Please Monsieur don't look at me! As gods my witness I was not at my post!" I can vouch for that as well. "Please Monsieur there's no one there! Or if there is, well then, it must be a ghost!" All the ballerinas gasped and Madame rolled her eyes at the idiotic stagehand. I glared at Buquet, "Oh please!" Andre and Firmin approached Carlotta. Andre was the one who spoke, "Signora, these things do happen." Carlotta's jaw dropped, "For the past three years these things do happen, and did you stop them from happening?" She pointed at Lefevre, "No! And you two, you are just as bad as him!" Now she was pointing at Firmin and Andre, "These things do happen! Until you stop these things from happening, this thing does not happen! Ubaldo! Andiamo!" I never thought she'd actually leave! It was quite shocking. "Bring my doggy and my boxy!" Piangi looked ticked, "Amateurs!" I stifled another giggle as the couple left.

"Gentelmen, good luck. If you need me I shall be in Australia!" Lefevre walked out. Poor Reyer looked as if he might faint. Andre was also worried, "Signora Guidicelli, she will be coming back, won't she?" Madame Giry was smirking, "You think so Monsieur?" She held up a note. I recognized the red wax skull seal. "I have a message sir, from the Opera Ghost." "God in heaven, you're all obsessed!" Firmin's voice was clearly distressed.

Madame continued on, "He welcomes you to his opera house." Firmin was even more upset, "His opera house?!" "And commands that you leave Box Five empty for his use and reminds you that his salary is due." Now Firmin was really angry, "His salary!?" Madame was smirking again, "Monsieur Lefevre used to give him twenty thousand francs a month. Perhaps you can afford more, with the Vicomte de Chagny as your patron." I began to tune them out. A voice had begun to speak to me from the shadows. "The show will still go on. Don't worry my angel." I was brought back to reality when Madame mentioned my name. "Jacqueline Daae could sing it sir."

**please review!**


	3. The Performance

**A/N**

**I'm so sorry about the long wait! I was at summer camp and we're not allowed to have electronics. I promise this chapter is more of my own dialogue. However I won't continue the story unless I get 3 separate reviews, so please review! I really like this story!**

* * *

WHAT?! Christine was the one who wanted to be a star, not me! Andre and Firmin looked confused, "Who Madame?" This time Christine stepped forward, "My older sister monsieurs, the piano player." Everyone's eyes turned to me. I could hear the phantom whisper, "Go on!" I walked onto the stage. "What a pianist? Don't be silly!" This made me angry, "I am not just a pianist monsieurs!" Madame quickly stepped in, "She has been taking lessons from a great teacher." The men looked confused, "Who?" I suddenly softened. What do I say? As if he read my mind, he whispered to me again, "Tell the truth." I looked at Andre, "I don't know his name Monsieur." "Let her sing for you Monsieur, she has been well taught." The two men looked at each other and shrugged. "Alright come on, don't be shy." I walked to the front of the stage. "From the beginning of the aria then please, mademoiselle." My backup began to play and I looked up to Box Five. I could see the shadow and suddenly it was just the two of us.

"Think of me, Think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye.

Remember me, once in a while please promise me you'll try.

When you find, that once again you long to take your heart back and be free.

If you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me."

The music stopped and everyone was clapping. I looked around and found everyone to be smiling as well. Andre and Firmin approached me, "Brava! You shall make a wonderful Elissa!" Madame, Meg, and Christine all hugged me. "Wonderful job my dear girl! You will make us all proud!" Meg congratulated me after her mother. Christine was the last one to congratulate me, "Great job Jacqueline! Father would be so proud!"

"But Christine! It was your dream to be a star! I just wanted to play the piano!" Christine took my face in her hands. "Jacqueline you have talent! You are far better than me! Go and blow them away!" I laughed at my little sister. I had only been eight when she was born. Mother had died in childbirth. I had never fully recovered. Father had died eight years after mother did. I don't think she'd ever recovered from that. Even though it has been ten years, I still hear her cry sometimes.

After rehearsal ended, the maids began to take my measurements and try the costumes on me. Carlotta and I seemed to be the same size. I was forced to practice all the songs as soon as the maids were done. I had already sang them with the phantom a month ago, so it didn't take very long. By the time everyone was done with me, I had an hour to myself. I walked down to the chapel and lit a candle for my mother. A single year slipped down my cheek as I finished praying. I had begun to sing as I sat there.

"You were once my one companion,

You were all that mattered.

You were once my friend and mother,

Then my world was shattered."

"Wandering child, so lost, so helpless,

Yearning for my guidance."

I smiled at the angel picture in front of me. He constantly watched me from that wall. "Shall the terrifying Opera Ghost appear, or are you still avoiding me?" I could hear the smile in his voice, "You do know the way down, you could have visited." "But it wouldn't be the same." He opened the panel so I could see him. "Better now?" I grinned at him, "Much." I walked up to him and slapped him lightly across the face. I watched him tense. It had taken him a while to control his temper around me. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. "What was that for?" He opened his eyes again as I bear hugged him. I felt him tense at my touch. After a moment he slipped his arms around my waist and squeezed lightly. It had taken him a while to get used to the way I showed affections as well.

A sigh escaped both of our lips. My face was buried in his neck. The smell of roses and candle wax filled my nose. I felt safe in his arms, even though I had heard all the stories. Madame told me about his past once, and I had wanted to cry. I pulled away from our embrace. He had a smile on his lips and a twinkle in his hazel-green eyes. I had never seen him so happy! I hugged him again and he laughed. "How many hugs are you going to give me before I die of suffocation?"

I looked him in the eyes and hit him lightly on the chest. "Enough to make you stay. Why didn't you come get me?" He sighed and massaged his temples, "I've been planning how to get you the part of Elissa. Antoinette Giry helped." I glared at him, I never wanted to perform! Why couldn't Christine have gotten it?" This time it was his turn to glare, "Because Jacqueline, your better than her!" I pulled away from him and walked over to the candles, sitting in front of them. I felt him sit beside me but I didn't dare look at him. "Promise me you'll watch the performance?" "I wouldn't miss it for the world!" He sounded a little shocked that I'd asked. I decided it was safe to look at him and when I did I gasped. His eyes weren't full of their usual adoration. It was something stronger, a look a friend would never give. His gloved hand reached out to stroke the side of my face, brushing away a stray tear. I closed my eyes at his touch.

"Miss Daae, are you down here?" I opened my eyes and he was gone. It was extremely cold without him. The chapel was almost darker now. One of the maids came down the stairs. "Time to get ready Miss Daae." I stood and followed the maid to my dressing room. Another maid was waiting with a corset. I groaned inwardly at the infernal device. They tied it and I felt like a toy being wound tightly. They were about to put me in my dress when the first maid looked at my gloved hands.

"Miss, could you kindly remove your gloves?" I saw red as I turned to glare at the maid. "Never, EVER, ask me to remove my gloves!" The now frightened maid went back to putting my dress on.

* * *

After two torturous I hours the maids were finally done with me. I turned to the mirror and I had to admit, they were great at their job. The girl in the mirror had her chocolate brown curls pulled back in the front. There were little white jeweled snowflakes all throughout her hair. Her white dress reminded me of a ball gown with its poofy skirt. Her makeup made it seem as if she had ruby red lips and beautiful doe eyes.

The maids left and I sat on my bed. I laid back and closed my eyes. I heard a sliding noise and my eyes shot open. There was a flash of black over by my mirror. I sat up and saw a red rose with a black ribbon tied around it, on my bed. I smiled and picked it up. A note lay atop the precious rose.

_My dearest Jacqueline,_

_I shall be watching tonight as promised. I know you will make me proud._

_Sincerely,_

_OG_

I laid the note on my dresser and put the rose in fresh water. A young man knocked and peeked his head in, "Five minutes Miss Daae." I thanked the young man and began my walk to the stage. As I walked alone through the dimly lit hallways, I felt a presence. It was a nice feeling though, the kind I only felt when the phantom was near. I had finally reached the stage and my nerves kicked in. Meg and Christine wished me luck as I stepped out onto the stage. The lights were so bright that I could barely see the audience. As I sang my nerves slipped away and for the first time, I wasn't scared.

"We never said our love was evergreen,

Or as in changing as the sea,

But if you can still remember,

Stop and think of me."

I heard gasps as I sang. I smiled at the audience.

"Think of all the things we've shared and seen,

Don't think about the way things might have been."

I was looking a down at my gloved hands as I sang. I glanced up at box five and saw not the phantom, but Raoul!"

"Think of me, think of me waking silent and resigned.

Imagine me trying to hard to put you from my mind."

I wondered how he would watch with the Vicomte in his box.

"Recall those days, look back on all those times, think of the things we'll never do.

There will never be a day when I won't think of you!"

I looked up at Raoul again and watched him leave the box. Good riddance!

"Flowers fade, the fruit of summer fade, they have the season so do we,

But please promise me that sometimes, you will think..."

I began the vocalization and looked again at box five. I saw a shadow and smiled.

"O..Of me!"

* * *

**Remember I want three new reviews! All** **you** **have to do is say good job, I loved it, I hated it, whatever you want! Hopefully the next update comes sooner than last time**!


	4. Angel of Music Part I

**A/N**

**Oh my gosh! I got 48 views in one day! I'm so happy! Thank you to all my lovely reviewers! This chapter will be a short chapter. I was going to make this one and my next chapter one big long one, but I didn't want to have to copy over another long chapter, so this is the Angel of Music part 1. Enjoy!**

* * *

I sat in front of the pictures of my mother and father. The two candles I lit didn't provide much light, making the chapel seem dark. My mother's smiling green eyes made me feel safe. Joseph Buquet had followed me around after the performance. Luckily I escaped and made it down to the chapel. If that man died, it'd be too soon.

I glanced around to make sure no one else was there. The place was still empty so I turned back to my parents. I closed my eyes and brought my hands up to my face in prayer. I started with a simple "Our Father" and thanked God for everything he gave me, saving the phantom for last on my list. My prayers then turned to my father.

"Father, I'm so sorry I was never close to you. Christine danced wonderfully tonight! However I could tell she would rather be in center stage. Before the performance I thought I would rather be in the pit, playing my piano, but after that performance I'm hoping I get the lead next time too! I love you Father, even though I never said it."

A single tear slipped down my cheek. I was Father's nurse while he lay dying, but not once did I say I love you. I was never as close to him as Christine was. Mother was the glue that held us together and after she died, I never spoke to him. I'd sit in my room and cry all day.

"Mother, I miss you. It's been 18 long years and I still miss you. I finally became the Prima Donna like you always dreamed I would. I received a standing ovation, and plenty of praise from the new managers! It was magnificent! Just like you said it'd be. Christine is grown now and soon I'll have to deal with suitors. She looks so much like father! She's so beautiful I'll have a terrible time! I still haven't found any suitors, although my 'angel' doesn't want me too. I don't want any anyways! There's only one man for me! I'd tell you about him but my 'angel' might hear. I love you always."

I slumped back and opened my eyes. Tears were falling freely now. As I wiped them away, a voice from above sang to me. "_Brava, Brava, Bravissima!_" I grinned and looked over to the angel picture. I opened my mouth to answer, but was interrupted by two voices. "Jacqueline, Jacqueline." I recognized them to belong to Meg and Christine. "_Jacqueline_." Goosebumps appeared on my arms. His voice sent shivers down my spine.

The two ballet girls emerged from the stairs. Christine sighed with relief. "Where in the world have you been hiding? Really you were perfect!" Meg smiled and knelt beside me. "I only wish I knew your secret! Who is your great tutor?" Both girls were sitting in front of me now. Meg was waiting for me to answer, and Christine nodded to me slightly.

"Meg, when your mother brought us here to live, whenever we'd come down here alone, to light a candle for mother and father, a voice from above." Christine had a distant look on her face as she continued what I began. "And in my dreams he was always there. You see, when my father lay dying," Apparently he's _her _father, not mine too, "He told me I will be protected by an angel, an angel of music." He visited her too?! He has some serious explaining to do!

Meg's mouth was set in a thin line as she looked at both of us, her gaze turning toward Christine. "Christine do you believe? Do you think the spirit of your father tutored you?" Christine's gaze refocused as she returned Meg's gaze. It was as if I was no longer there. "Who else Meg? Who? _Father once spoke of an angel, I used to dream he'd appear." _I felt his gaze upon me as I sang, "Now as I sing I can sense him, and I know he's here! Here in this room he calls me softly, somewhere inside, hiding. Somehow I know he's always with me, he the unseen genius."

I had stood and the two girls soon followed. Meg looked at me worriedly. "I watched your face from the shadows, distant through all the applause." Christine led me up the stairs, "I hear your voice in the darkness, yet the words aren't yours!" I looked up to the rafters smiling at the shadow no one else could see. "Angel of Music, guide and guardian, grant to me your glory!" Meg and Christine joined my singing, "Angel of music, hide no longer, secret and strange angel!"

I felt a chill run up my spine. I felt as if someone were watching me. I looked up again to see Buquet drinking and staring right at me. Meg saw my frightened expression and took my hands. "Your hands are cold!" Christine noticed it too, "Your face Jacqueline it's white!" I watched Buquet take a swig of his drink. "_It_ frightens me!" Both girls led me away, "Don't be frightened."

* * *

**A/N**

**I am sorry for the long wait and short chapter but the next one will be longer. I'm planning on adding in a few bits from the musical, so I apologize if I confuse you. I would like at least four reviews, but you can leave more if you'd like! :)**


	5. Angel of Music Part 2

**A/N **

**Well I didn't get 4 reviews but I'm giving up on that because it seems like only a few people like my story. School started and I'm really busy with cross country and homework so I'll be updating less often. I'm also starting a new POTO fanfic. Be on the lookout for that as well.**

* * *

There were crowds of people outside my dressing room. Madame had a death grip on my wrist as she pushed her way through the crowd. The people had flowers, of all different kinds and colors, and were trying to give me them. "Ms. Daae," my name was being called by all of the admirers. Madame looked as though she was about to blow a gasket, "No, no!" She pushed them all away as we finally reached my room. She shut the door in their faces and turned to me.

Her frown from earlier was replaced by a smile. "You did well my child, he will be pleased." She handed me a new rose with the signature black ribbon. I gently took it from her and placed it next to the other one in its vase. I stroked the soft petals gently as I thought about him. He would be proud of me, I know he would. Madame had turned to leave, and had her hand on the door before I spoke. "Madame?"

She turned back to me, "Yes Jacqueline?" I gulped. Madame always managed to intimidate me. "How did he get here and how do you know him?" Madame's eyes widened and she almost seemed frightened. She stared at my full length mirror. "That is a question for another time. You need your rest my dear." And with that she left me all alone. I sighed and flopped back onto my new bed. Even though Carlotta had left, I had a feeling she would be back. I was so deep in thought that I didn't hear the door open nor did I see the gentlemen come in. I had no idea he was there until he sang,

"Little Lotte let her mind wander," I hadn't been called that since Mother died. I bolted upright only to see my old childhood friend. "Little Lotte thought, am I fonder of dolls or of goblins of shoes?" Only one thought came to my mind, "Philippe!" He chuckled at me with a grin on his face. "Or of riddles of frocks?" A smile lit up my face as I thought of our childhood, "Those picnics in the attic." Philippe set down a bouquet of flowers that he brought in with him. "Or of chocolates?" I looked down as another thought crossed my mind. "Father, playing the violin." His grin grew wider as he wiggled his fingers at me, "As we read to each other, dark stories of the north." We both laughed at his silliness. One last memory flooded my thoughts.

"No what I love best Lotte said, is when I'm asleep in my bed, and the Angel of Music sings songs in my head," Philippe knelt down so he was eye level with me as we finished the last part, "The Angel of Music sings songs in my head." Philippe hugged me, "You sang like an angel. Where did you ever learn to sing like that?"

I looked down at the floor of my room. I knew I couldn't tell Philippe who he really was, so I simply told him what Christine believed. "Mother said, 'When I'm in heaven child, I will send to you the angel of music.'." I gulped as I thought of mother's death. Philippe must have seen my uneasiness because he sat beside me on the soft bed and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I sighed gratefully at him. Philippe always managed to make me feel better just through his presence. He was my best friend, and always would be, although he once tried to court me, we still managed to stay friends after I turned him down.

"Well Mother is dead Philippe, and I have been visited by the angel of music." I smiled at the thought of my phantom. Philippe grinned and kneeled down in front of me. "Oh no doubt of it, and now we go to supper." My eyes widened and I pulled my hands out of his. If he tried to court me again, who knew what jealousy would do to my poor phantom! "NO Philippe! The angel of music is very strict!" "Well then I shan't keep you up late." He just wouldn't take the hint would he? I tried to plead him again but he cut me off. "I must get my hat, two minutes," He looked me up and down smiling once again, "Little Lotte."

I watched him walk towards the door as fear gripped my mind. I tried to warn him again but the door was shut in my face. I looked over at the two roses he gave me. The room grew colder suddenly and all the candles went out. I knew he was there yet I still spoke aloud as if Philippe was there. "Things have changed Philippe."

"Insolent boy this slave of fashion!

Basking in your glory!"

His voice was laced with anger and I remembered his temper.

"Ignorant fool this brave young suitor!

Sharing in my triumph!"

I tried to think of a way to calm him and I remembered something Mother said once, "The way to calm a man is to flatter him and apologize." I smiled as I looked towards the ceiling.

"Angel I hear you, speak I listen,

stay by my side, guide me!

Angel my soul was weak, forgive me,

enter at last, master!"

Mother's trick seemed to work because his voice immediately softened as he sang back to me.

"Flattering child you shall know me,

see why in shadow I hide!

Look at your face in the mirror,

I am there inside!"

I looked towards my mirror and found not just my reflection, but his as well! I felt as if an imaginary rope began to pull me towards him. As I came closer to the mirror it pulled aside to reveal his outstretched hand.

"I am your angel of music,

come to me angel of music!

I am your angel of music,

come to me angel of music!"

I took his hand as I stepped through the mirror. All thoughts of the outside world left me as he closed the mirror behind us.

**A/N**

**Does this count as a cliffhanger? Not totally sure. Anywho I'm sorry for the late update but I wrote the first half of this chapter the day after I posted part one so it's been awhile since I've touched it. School started last week so I've been busy with homework and cross country. I needed a childhood friend, like raoul, for my OC so I brought in Philippe from the book, so sorry if you were confused. Thoughts and feelings? Please leave a review! **


End file.
